Who painted the moon?
by Dark-AmethystUnicorn
Summary: It's a crhistmas fic, it does a little RayMariah in it but it is more angsty than romance


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades or the song, but merry Christmas anyway ^_^  
  
Not much to say on this fic, It's Mariah POV for the first part, it has little angst, the song is "Who painted the moon" by Hayley Westenra  
  
Who painted the moon?  
  
I breathe in deeply and blink furiously, trying to will the tears away. I managed to cracked a smile at Lee when he looked over curiously and watched as shaking his head with a concerned look in his eye he turned away to speak to his father. I always feel alone at this time of year.  
  
I hate this time of year. It was great when I was a kid of course; family and friends gathered under the dazzling Christmas tree still dressed in our pajamas, barely able to contain our eagerness as one by one we were handed presents from their parents.  
  
But that was then, way back when I was a young easily influenced child curious about the worlds I'd entered with a million questions always turning in my head like gears in a clock. And this was now, now when I had no one to share the magic of Christmas with...  
  
~Did you see the shiny moon? Turned into a black balloon Just as you walked away from me~  
  
I now stood leaning against the wall at the villages Christmas Eve dinner, it was a tradition of sorts that Lee's grandfather had started back when he was young, well much younger than he is now anyway. It was great when we were little. There was always some little helper of Santa, just as there was there was now, bringing back those sweet but painful memories of my own youthful and carefree Christmases when the gifts were all that mattered, kids always were horribly selfish at this time of year but in a magical, happy sense it was alright since everyone here got something. I secretly longed to be a child again and relive those carefree days that fate and emotions dared not to rear their complex and life changing heads like they did now. It was at one of these parties I first met my best friend, the one who wasn't here to keep me from feeling so alone...  
  
Ray.  
  
~Did you see how hard I've tried? Not to show the pain inside Just as you walked away from me~  
  
I shivered slightly in my light jersey as I realized I was leaning not against the wall but a window. I sighed and headed outside grabbing a light parka, explaining to the others I needed some fresh air. I think they know that's not the reason though, it never is...But it's not like they ever ask what's wrong or come after me. Ray was the one to always do that  
  
Damn Christmas, damn it all, it's as bad as Valentine's Day. They both exist to torment the lonely, the outcasts or the mourning. It's all commercial these days anyway; hardly anyone remembers what Christmas is really about. Damn Lee for letting Ray leave, damn Gary for pretending not to care and damn Kevin for his vengeance policy. Ray's drifted further away from us now. Stupid Christmas. Stupid Ray.  
  
A small tear dripped out from my eye before I could stop it, damn it all! I don't want to cry! Aren't I the tomboy without any 'girly' feelings? That's what you all think isn't it?  
  
And where is Ray? He's supposed to be here, he promised he'd be home for Christmas Eve, promised we'd act as immaturely as we did on Christmas Eve when we were little and have fun. I should have known, he doesn't consider this home any more...  
  
It's a really dark night. Guess the sky feels like reflecting my mood...  
  
~Who painted the moon black? Just when you passed your love back Who painted the moon black? Oh won't you, won't you come back?  
  
It must have been the darkest night Not even a star in sight Just as you walked away from me, now~  
  
I stopped before our old training dish that our father's had made from an old tree stump. It had been a joint present for all of us from them. We'd loved it. After that we spent endless hours just practicing or watching each other. It was that same Christmas that Ray had given me my first blade and lesson. He was a cute little boy with those big eyes full of wonder and smiles...  
  
Damn it, I'm crying. I can't help it though, I loved Ray, and I still do. I hugged myself to keep warm as I sat leaning against our old dish crying. I haven't cried like this since he left. Normally I look up at the moon and remind myself that he's seeing the same thing and maybe even feels the same, it's silly I know but it cheers me up. But right now there isn't a moon to look up at, there's not even the stars with their usual happy twinkle...  
  
Why did he leave?  
  
~Who painted the moon black? Just when you passed your love back Who painted the moon black? Oh won't you, won't you come back?  
  
I couldn't help the tears anymore, it was too much, Ray gone, Christmas here and my teammates kept occupied babysitting their cousins or talking to their parents I was alone, completely alone. My own loved parents had died years ago and my relatives...well lets just say they were never fond of me or my beyblading so to me my not going to live with them was a ray of light in my grief over my parents.  
  
But it didn't matter before that'd I had been left to live here under the protection of Lee's parents who tried to make me feel like one of them but could never accomplish it -we were too different and I was always a troublemaker in his mother's eyes, I had Ray to keep me company during Christmas and now I didn't even have that... I'm just glad we don't celebrate thanksgivings here; it'd only depress me more. I have nothing to be thankful for except my own bitbeast Galux but I don't need a day to show my bond with her.  
  
I suppose I could have gone to America, Emily did invite me after all but I was certain I could hold out this Christmas, I was so sure I could get by without even feeling sad. I'd thrown myself into being in charge of decorating our town hall and shops and did it all myself. I spent hours shopping for gifts for my team and our friends we met at the world tournament. Yes even Kai, the old grouch, he never changes so I brought him a black Chinese top for when they were meant to visit us next week but I doubt they're coming now, Ray was supposed to be here now so who's to say they were going to bother with us? I'd helped prepared the Christmas eve dinner for the party, gotten flowers to put in wreaths, hung mistletoe everywhere, some very strategically placed at doors but still I'm riddled with my sadness. why can't I get rid of it? Stupid Ray....  
  
I look behind me at the dish. I could let Galux out and spend the night with her. She loves it when I call her out just for companionship and not to shred some blade but she's been restless in her bit lately...I think she senses how lonely I am. Stupid Ray.  
  
I've been saying that a lot tonight and he is stupid. He could have told me what he was doing. At least promised to write, is it too much to ask to know that he's alright and is still my friend? I stood up and prepared my launcher, deciding to at lest let Galux stretch her legs a bit.  
  
I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't realize I wasn't alone anymore until my follower spoke.  
  
~Who painted the moon black? Just when you passed your love back Who painted the moon black? Oh won't you, won't you come back? Who painted the moon?  
  
Da da da...~ Normal POV  
  
"You shouldn't be out here all alone at night."  
  
Mariah looked up startled; the tears had left two silver paths down her face. She hastened to rub them out of existence before looking closer at the person standing half in the shadows. "Who is it?" She narrowed her eyes impatiently. "What are you? A coward who picks on girls? Show yourself!" Slowly the young man stepped out from he shadows covering him, she let out a gasp and dropped her launcher, her beyblade fell from it and rolled over to where Ray stood.  
  
He bent down keeping his eyes locked with hers and picked up the blade before calmly walking over to her. "I bet you thought I wasn't coming didn't you?" He placed her blade in her hands and folded her fingers over it, his hands lingered on hers for a while before he rammed them in his pockets.  
  
"Two hours later and it would be Christmas day Ray." She replied dryly. He looked away. "I'm sorry I was late. Airports always seen to be behind schedule when you're in a hurry to leave." He looked over and grinned at her before noticing the tears. He frowned. "That bad huh?"  
  
"That bad." She replied quietly, she knew he'd understand, just like she understood his question. It was the way it'd always been. "It's not like anyone was here to visit with me." he winced catching the underlying meaning. "I'm sorry Mariah, I should have been here. And now the main party has ended, we can't even try to get a present from Santa." He smiled when he saw her blush and trying to conceal a smile of her own. "I'd forgotten we were going to do that." "We can still have fun. Let's build a snowman!" He laughed running up the small hill and already making the bottom half. "Now?' Mariah asked astonished. "But Ray its dark." "So?" he asked not looking up as he added more snow to his slowly forming creation. "That just means no kids to destroy it." "No Kevin you mean." she retorted. "True." He admitted. "Come on Mariah, for old times?" He looked over at her with big pleading eyes. Mariah smiled and looked at him helplessly; he looked like a child again. "Oh alright, for old times." He grinned and hurried to drag her up before she could change her mind.  
  
***  
  
~Did you see the shiny moon? Turned into a black balloon Just as you walked away from me~  
  
"Well, it's unique." Mariah stepped back and giggled at their lopsided creation that wore her pink scarf and Ray's red hat. "I think the five year olds did better though." "What are you talking about?' He asked indignantly. "This is a great snowman." "If you believe that, I've a bridge to sell to you." She retorted laughing. "Hey!" She ducked in time to avoid a snowball Ray threw at her. Her smile widened as she remembered their snowball fights from when they were little. Barely managing to keep a straight face she lowered her voice so it sounded deep. "Mr. Kon, are you declaring war on us?" Ray looked confused. "What? War?" Then he remembered and took a step back at her evil grin. "Oh not, the Kon's aren't declaring war on the Yins Ms.-" "Fire!" Mariah yelled throwing a chunk of snow at him. "Attack confirmed! The Kon's are down!" She shouted giddily forgetting her depressing thoughts from earlier. "Owwwww. Mariah that hurt." Ray groaned holding his head sitting up. "What was in that? Rocks?" "Nope." She answered sweetly. "Rock. Just the one." he groaned again and flopped back down. "Evil..." He muttered.  
  
"It's getting cold Ray, we should go inside." Mariah suggested shivering in her light parka. "Oh alright." He stood up reluctantly and gazed back at his snowman. "Too bad we can't take him." "I'm not having that thing in my house just because you like it." Mariah stated simply, plucking her scarf off the snowman's neck. Reluctantly Ray took his hat from its head. "Can we make another one?" "Another day." She replied sighing as the depression again to seep in again. Ray wouldn't be here for long, she should be making the most of it. "Ok another day then." He grinned. "Can we have some hot chocolate then?" "Only if you make it." "Awwwwww." She laughed at his pout. "Cute doesn't always work my darling Ray." She said without thinking. When she realized what she had said she bit her lip and looked the other way, she did not say that did she? She dared a look at him, he was blushing? She blinked. Naaahhhh, it was more than likely from the cold.  
  
~Who painted the moon black? Just when you passed your love back Who painted the moon black? Oh won't you, won't you come back?~  
  
"There, was that so hard to do?' She teased as she took the steaming cup of hot chocolate from him. He grimaced. "Yes, I burnt myself. Look!" He pointed to a red mark on his hand. She shook her head smiling and took a sip from her drink then placed it on the small table and sat back with her eyes closed. "Well at least it tastes good. Been hanging around Oliver? I think his cooking skills are slowly rubbing off on you." "Sure, it's all about the drink." He muttered sitting down. "Umm Mariah?" "Hmm?" She responded not opening her eyes. When he didn't speak she cracked open an eye and looked at him. "Ray?" He looked downcast and was staring anywhere but at her. "I have to leave again."  
  
Mariah bit her lip. "I thought you said you had a week." She replied softly speaking slowly and carefully. He winced. "Well I have a week off but I promised the others we'd spend most of it together and they're all going to Japan." "But Ray, tomorrow's Christmas!" "I know." He looked down guiltily. "I promised we'd spend time together but I forgot I'd promised the others too." She let out a sigh. "Ok Ray, it's alright." He looked up. "Are you sure? I mean it's Christmas and..." "And it's always a hard time for me, but I think I'll manage this year." She broke in. "You can't just break a promise, we spent time together didn't we?" He nodded slowly. "Then you've kept your promise to me." She finished. Ray looked doubtful. "Are you sure? I mean I could ask them to come here instead." "I'm sure." She replied bluntly standing up. "I'll see you in the morning Ray." She headed for the stairs trying to keep her tears from falling before she could reach her room.  
  
Ray watched her walk away before standing up himself. "Mariah." He called gently as she got to the stairs. She stopped and he heard her sigh tiredly. He walked up to her and stopped just behind her. "Turn around." "Ray-" "Please? Just turn around." He pleaded. Sighing and making sure her eyes weren't too watery she took a deep breath and turned. She made sure to show that she was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Ray was looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Ray what is it?" He sighed. "Nothing, just this." He ducked his head and before Mariah knew what was happening, placed his lips over hers in a quick fleeting kiss. He stood back and watched the reactions cross her face. She blinked in shock, as it slowly dawned on her that he had kissed her she brought her fingers to her lips and touched them before blushing faintly. Finally she looked up at him with questioning amber eyes. He pointed upwards.  
  
"You were under mistletoe." He answered her unspoken question quietly. Mariah turned her gaze to the small twinkling piece hanging from her ceiling and blinked again. Ray smiled. "Night Mariah. I'll see you another day." He pecked her on the lips again, stood back and studied her face before smiling and walking out just as a helicopter landed. He paused at the door and looked over at her, she hadn't moved an iota. "Merry Christmas. Maybe I'll see you again next year." He sighed and walked out when she didn't respond, she stood there looking down at the floorboards with a thoughtful expression.  
  
When the door clicked into pace she snapped her head up. "Ray." She whispered hurrying to the door. She opened it and found a helicopter taking off; Ray's head could be seen looking out waving at her. Her eyes watered again. She went inside and closed the door before allowing her legs to give away as she sunk to the ground crying softly.  
  
"Merry Christmas." She cried into the silent night.  
  
~Who painted the moon black? Just when you passed your love back Who painted the moon black? Oh won't you, won't you come back? Who painted the moon?~  
  
**** The End.  
  
DAU: *blinks* yikes, I think I might get flamed...  
  
Kai: really? YES!! My present has arrived! flames!  
  
DAU: *pouts* well Ja mata all, I did warn all about the slight angst so hopefully not all of you will try to kill me... *sighs* one last thing to say...KAI!!  
  
Kai: *scowls* Merry Christmas.  
  
DAU: ^_^ and to all a good new year!  
  
Kai: that's not how it goes.  
  
DAU: it is now. ^_~ 


End file.
